Foreign Exchange
by Wander
Summary: X-men:Evo/SM crossover. Who is the new student at the institute.........like Im going to tell. You have to read to find out. Cowritten by: Light consuming darkness.
1. Who is that?

-Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kurt, Evan, Ororo, Logan, Jubilee, Tabby, Lance, Wanda, Rayne, Jamie, Remy will you all please come into my office.- It was Professor Charles Xavier's voice in each of the named people's heads. -Sure professor. Scott and me will be right there. - Jean responded. - Coming professor- Kurt responded and seconds later he appeared with a BAMF and a puff of blue smoke in the professor's office. The rest of the people who were called walked in the door within five minutes of Charles' call.  
  
"Like guys I would like you to meet someone who like will be like staying with us from now on," Kitty said. "Who?" Jean said a little to excited in Rogues opinion. "This is like my cousin Lita." Kitty moved sideways a little so that everyone could see the new comer (not that it mattered the girl was about a head taller than Kitty so the only thing that they couldn't see was her cloths). "If you say 'like' one more time I'm gonna like kick you." Lita said brushing away the strand of brown hair that always managed to escape her ponytail that was tied back with a green hair tie. Her outfit must have been the uniform she had to wear at her old school. It was a long, green, pleated skirt with a white and green sailor style shirt/blouse.  
"Why would you like kick me? You like just said like." Kitty whined.  
  
"She was mockin ya. Did ya seriously not catch that?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Don't act like that to Kitty. She hasn't done anything to you." Jean said.  
  
"Not today, but then again it is only nine am." Rogue said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"What?" Jean asked.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Alright you two that is enough." Professor decided to say to avoid an obvious fight. "Will someone be willing to bunk with Lita?"  
  
"Ah will professor," Rogue said.  
  
"Then please take her to her room so she can get unpacked." Charles said.  
  
"Right. Come on lits go afore Jean can say somethin to ya." Rogue said grabbing Lita's hand in one of her gloved ones.  
  
Charles turned to Ororo and said, "Do you think it is wise to let Lita and Kitty share a room?"  
  
"No but there is not much we can do about it unless Kitty wants to move into the room with Wanda and Tabitha."  
  
"NO!!" Wanda and Tabby yelled together.  
  
They got to Rogue's and Lita's new room (Kitty still shares the room with Rogue but Lita doesn't know that yet.) "This is our room. Put your stuff in that dresser over there." "Hey Rogue can we go shopping after. I didn't really get to bring any other clothes beside my uniform." Lita blushed. "Yeah ah guess. But just as long as you don't try to drag me into any of those prep shops. I don't necessarily fit in there as you can see."  
  
"That's fine with me I hate this look anyways."  
  
"Then put your stuff away and let's go then."  
  
Kitty was sitting on her bed waiting for Rogue and Lita to get home. When they came in the door she shrieked in horror.  
  
"What have you done to her?!" she yelled at Rogue.  
  
Lita was no longer in her school uniform. Far from it as a matter of fact. She had traded her long green skirt for a pair of black jeans. Her 'cute' (as Kitty called it) sailor top for a hunter green short tank with a black jean jacket, or what was left of it, now it looked more like a vest. She kept her hair the same length but dyed the strands of hair that never stay in her ponytail a green to match her shirt. Her makeup was similar to Rogue's, but instead of the purple lipstick Lita had chosen a dark blue. Even her shoes had changed. Where her Mary-Jane shoes (it was the name that Lita gave Rogue when she asked) once were, now there was a pair of black combat boots.  
  
"You don't like it Kitty?" Lita asked in an obviously faked hurt voice.  
  
"No I like don't," Kitty said obviously not catching that Lita was being sarcastic. "This is all your fault." Kitty rounded on Rogue.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Rogue yelled. "Don't blame me that your cousin doesn't want to look like you."  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kitty screamed.  
  
"Think about it. Its not that hard to figure out!"  
  
"I don't believe.." But the rest of Kitty's words were lost as she lunged at Rogue.  
  
They went at it for about five minutes before Lita called Tabby and Wanda from down the hall. Both of them ran in obviously not expecting to find what they found.  
  
"Wow. Who started it?" asked Wanda.  
  
"Kitty," Lita replied.  
  
"Kick her ass Rogue! Your better than her!" was all that was herd from Tabby.  
  
"So why are they fighting? I mean they usually disagree but I've never seen them exchange punches. But then again I don't usually leave the sanctity of my room for petty things. I wouldn't even go to school if I wasn't forced to."  
  
"I think you got the right idea. They are fighting cuz I went with Rogue shopping and came back like this. I don't think she likes my new look."  
  
"What's wrong with the way you look. We look like that all the time. Hey wait a minute. If she said something about the way you look then what does she say about us behind our back? Hit her once for me Rogue!" Wanda called turning from Lita to the fighters.  
  
"Man they have been at it for almost ten minutes now," Wanda commented.  
  
Wanda must have jinxed it because about ten seconds after she said that Jean walked past the door.  
  
"Hey is this a party? Why wasn't I invited?" Jean asked. She either mistook there silence for an invitation or just invited herself in. In Lita's opinion she thought it was probably the second option. "Wait their fighting!"  
  
"Thank you captain obvious," Tabby said not looking away from the fight.  
  
"I've gotta tell the professor," Jean said delightedly as she skipped out the door to find Charles.  
  
Minutes later Jean was happily walking through the door closely followed by Ororo.  
  
"You two break it up," Ororo said calmly. When they didn't she smiled wickedly. "You," she pointed at Kitty, "over there." Kitty flew to the far right side of the room. "You," she pointed at Rogue, "over there." She pointed to the far left side of the room. "Now how did this happen?"  
  
"Lita an me came back from the mall an Kitty saw Lita an just flipped. She said stuff then attacked me." Rogue said as a black ring began forming around her left eye.  
  
"That like isn't how it happened!" Kitty screamed. By Kitty's appearance it was obvious who had won the fight. Both Kitty's eyes were blackening and she was nursing a bloody nose.  
  
"I really don't care how this happened I just thought I should ask before I said what I am going to. Rogue I want you to go bunk with someone else. Jean perhaps." When Ororo said this both Jean's and Rogue's eyes widened. But before any of them could argue Wanda said, "Ororo, Rogue can stay in our room."  
  
"That is fine with me if Rogue wishes to do that then she may."  
  
"Of course I would. Anything is better than her," Rogue pointed at Jean.  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to share a room with you any ways. You would probably want to paint the walls black or something," Jean snapped.  
  
"She was going to but I didn't let her," Kitty said smugly.  
  
They heard Rogue say something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'bitch'.  
  
"Rogue I want you to clean out your drawers and move in with Wanda and Tabby immediately," Ororo said and left with Jean following.  
  
"Wait!" Lita called and chased them out of the room.  
  
About five minutes later she returned. "Um. Wanda, Tabby can I move in with you too?" She asked. "Ororo said its up to you." Then she grinned evilly. "If you all say yes then Kitty has to move into your old room and we get this one. Ororo told me to tell you that because this is a bigger room and there will be more space. And Rogue you get to paint your walls black as long as it's cool with Tabby and Wanda." All three of them smiled and said at the same time. "Bye Kitty." Kitty stomped out of the room furiously.  
  
-Lita will you please come into my office for just a few moments? -  
  
"Ahh. Guys I'm hearing voices," Lita said a little frightened.  
  
"No you aren't its just the professor. He is trying to talk to you. What did he say?" Wanda told Lita with a smile.  
  
"He wants me to go to his office. Is that the room I was in before?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, can you get there alright?" asked Tabby.  
  
"I'll be fine. Well I will see you all when I get back alright?" Lita said as she walked out the door.  
  
Lita wandered down the hall looking for the room she had been shown to when she first arrived to the institute. She finally found the door and knocked. The door opened and for her and she stepped in.  
  
"You called me professor?" Lita asked timidly.  
  
"Yes. I never got the chance to tell you how special this school really is. This school is for mutants. So please do not be alarmed if you see things that you may otherwise strange," Charles told her with a smile.  
  
"So you're saying that my cousin is a mutant?" Lita asked dumbstruck. "And everyone else that I have met so far? But that Logan guy doesn't seem to be different."  
  
"No he wouldn't. But he is a mutant. I shall leave you to find out what everyone can do. I just thought that I should give you fair warning to what you may see here at the institute. Now I am sure that you would like to resume moving in so I will let you go."  
  
"Thank you professor," Lita said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Oh and Lita you will have the same classes as Rogue, so please stay with her for your first couple of days."  
  
"Sure will professor," Lita said as she disappeared out of the door.  
  
Lita walked back down the hallway to her room. She passed by a couple of people on the way. There were two kids standing in the hall that she was walking down. The boy was showing a small ballerina that was made completely of ice to a girl who giggled and produced a few colorful sparks from her fingers and set them into rotation around the ballerina, which was now spinning gracefully in the boy's hand. She stopped to look at it. "Wow that is really pretty," she said with a smile and walked away. As she was walking she herd them whisper to each other, "who was that?" "New kid I guess." "Wow she looks a lot like Rogue." "Hey was that that same girl that cam in with Kitty this morning?" Lita did not stop to tell them anything because both of them seemed to be a few years younger then her. She walked back into her room. Everyone was sitting Rogue's bed.  
  
"Hey Lita what did the Prof. want?" asked Rogue asked.  
  
Lita walked over to the bed and sat down next to the other three girls. "Just to tell me that you all are different that most people and to not be scared if someone does something abnormal," she said with a smile. "And that I have the same classes as you Rogue. Would you all mind telling me what you all can do?"  
  
"I am just pretty much just a sorceress," Wanda said.  
  
"I can do this," Tabby said a she produced a small white spark in her hand. Without warning she threw it into the air where it blew up.  
  
"An' Ah have ta wear these gloves because of my power Ah absorb other mutants power, along with there mem'ries and everythin'. If they are normal people then I just get there mem'ries," Rogue said looking down at her feet.  
  
"So you can't touch anyone? That really sucks, but maybe one day you will get control," Lita said. "Look Rogue, I'm really sorry that I brought it up. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."  
  
"Lita don't worry 'bout it. Ah'm used to it by now. Now lets git to work in this room. We need two more beds."  
  
"Ill go ask Ororo where we can find two more beds," Tabby said as she hopped off the bed and ran out the door to find her.  
  
"We can do some of the other stuff alright," Wanda said as she too got up.  
  
Everyone else followed her lead and began preparing the room for the redecoration that everyone agreed was needed. 


	2. Rivalry interupted

Chapter 2  
"Do you guys still have extra paint from " Lita started to say but got interrupted by Kitty running down the hall screaming. Everyone but Rouge who was already pissed at Kitty looked at the door.  
  
"You Painted the walls Black" Kitty screamed at Wanda and Tabby.  
  
"Well yeah what would you expect, Pink Walls with Flowers" Tabby Questioned.  
  
"Lita you're like my cousin. Why don't you like want to stay in the same room with me?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well I personally don't want to have Pink walls so you can be by yourself or find someone else to bunk with." Lita said as she motioned Kitty out of their room so they could paint.  
  
Wanda turned on her CD player and started playing Good Charlotte. "Oh my love, please don't cry. I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life." Rogue, Tabby, Wanda, and Lita were all singing together while they were painting. Jean came back to the room to make sure that Rogue and Kitty weren't fighting again and heard the music. "Hey you guys have to turn off that music Professor X said so." Jean said lying to get her way. "Really we have played this before and he never told us to turn it off." Rogue said. -Jean come to my office- Professor X thought to Jean. "I'm going to go tell Professor X. what you're listening to." Jean said trying to get away without having to tell them she was in trouble. "Bye Jean" Tabby said while turning up the volume. Knock, Knock, Knock "Come In" Lita tried to yell over the music. "Hey can you turn your music down, Who are you?" Scott said. "Lita. You know. The girl you met this morning." "Well you don't look like you did when I met you earlier, you went shopping with Rogue didn't you?" Scott finally realized. "Yeah so why is everyone all of a sudden care what we look like, and WHAT WERE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY SHOPPING!!" Rogue caught on with a glare. "You seen Kitty's face?" Rogue said acting calmly "Yeah looks like y... you won that fight." Scott said trying to suck up "Well...umm...uh maybe we can go for a bite to eat later when Rogue is out with her friends." Scott whispered to Lita trying to stay quite. "Hey were finally done, what time is it?" Wanda asked while yawning. "Its two o'clock in the morning. We'll let the walls dry over night then we can put the second coat on, kay?" Tabby asked hoping to go to bed soon.  
  
*Bamf * Kurt teleported into Scott's room trying not to wake him up. Kurt walked across the ceiling and made his way to the desk right next to Scott's bed. He dropped noiselessly onto the ground and rifled through Scott's many books and binders looking for Scott's English test review. He picked up a particularly heavy, red spiral notebook hoping that it was Mrs. Hudson's English review. What he found was much more interesting than any review could be.  
  
While Kurt was busy looking for the review Scott was dreaming that he and Jean were walking hand in hand in the park. Just as he began to lean in to kiss Jean a tree near by them caught on fire. "I'll save you Jean just stand back," said Scott. He must have said this out loud because Kurt looked over at him and, panicking, teleported out of the room. "My hero," Jean said (back in Scott's dream). Just as Scott was about to save the day he noticed that the smoke smelled like sulfur, He woke up sweating and looked around and remembered his dream he wondered why he had to wake up but left it as a mystery for the morning hoping to go back to the dream. When Kurt arrived in his room he sat on his bed and opened Scott's notebook in amazement. "Wow what is this doing in Scott's English Notebook, I don't think Mrs. Hudson assigned Scott Jean as a project?" Kurt wondered out loud "I better get this back before he notices its gone." Kurt said out loud once again. *Bamf* Kurt was once again in Scott's room, but not before snapping a quick picture, or eight, of the notebook covered with Jean's name and little notes and other things Kurt was sure he wasn't suppose to know about. "Oh man Scott is going to kill me when he finds out but it will be worth it." Kurt said as he teleported into bobby's room. "Hey Bobby, come on man wake up I have to show you this!" Kurt whispered trying not to wake Evan who shared the room with Bobby. "Go away Kurt! What do you want?! It's almost 3 in the morning and I know I don't have to get up for school till six so just...""No man just look it's worth it I swear. Would the fuzzy one lie to you?" Kurt interrupted him "It's a prank involving Scott. Well maybe not a prank more like black mail," he said knowing he had the perfect way to get what he wanted. "Well what do you have in mind? I mean its not like Scott has anything you want right?" "He might not right now, but one of these days I will need a favor and then this," he held up the notebook, "will be helpful." "Yeah I have to agree with you but dude I need to get some sleep. You should get some too." "Yeah your right. Night Bobby. See you in the morning," Kurt said and teleported into his room to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning someone was shaking Lita awake violently. "Lita get up its time for school. You cant be late or your in trouble, and if you plan to take a warm shower then you really need to get up and beat everyone to it. We have already had ours. Lita opened her eyes and saw Wanda, Rogue, and Tabby all in bathrobes. "All right I'm up Tabby, stop shaking me. So are one of you going to show me where the bathroom is?" "Yeah come on Ah'll show ya." Lita followed Rogue down the hall and into the bathroom. When they got within three yards of the door they saw Jean about the same distance on the opposite side of the door. "Jean get out of our way," yelled Rogue. "No I don't think I want to. I will be taking my shower now if you don't mind." Rogue walked closer to the door. "Well Ah do. Lita needs to get ready for school." "Well so do I and do you know how long it takes to get my hair that strait and my makeup that perfect. So get out of my way." Jean used her telekinetic powers to push Rogue away from the door. "That is enough! I am taking my shower and if you don't like it that is your problem. Leave Rogue out of it." Lita had walked into the bathroom while Jean had been arguing with Rogue. "Come back in 15 minutes I should be done by then," Lita said with a smile and closed and locked the door.  
  
Lita emerged from the bathroom looking as she did the day before, and went back into her room. All of the girls had gotten ready and were waiting to leave. "Good job of covering your black eye Rogue," Lita said coming into the room. "So are we ready to go to school?" "Yeah come on lets go," Tabby said running through the door.  
  
During lunch the four girls met up. "Lita we have an extra class today back at the institute. The prof. thinks you should see what all of us can really do," Wanda said. "So you mean I get to see what." "Shh!" Tabby hissed. "Not everyone knows. You know about what we can do." "So you mean I have to go through training with you? Even though?" Lita asked. "Yup. The professor thinks that you should be able to handle it. He says that your on the team. Scott wasn't happy to find out that you were on the team and didn't have powers but I think that he is okay with it now," Tabby said with the wink. "Yeah Ah think that he might have takin' a likin' to ya," Rogue said with a devious grin.  
  
The bell rang signaling for the second part of the day to begin. "Well that's our cue to go to class I guess? Lets go then," Lita said standing. "Yeah we know," the rest mumbled grudgingly as they stood.  
  
By the end of the day even Lita, who could hardly contain her excitement the night before about going to an American school, was ready to leave the school. "Damn! And we still have to do the training with Logan," Tabby groaned. "Oh come on guys you make it sound like that training isn't fun," Lita said stretching. "How would you know about what training is like?" Wanda asked. "Uh I don't. I just think that working out is fun and it sounds a lot like that I guess," Lita said (insert not wanting them to know about her past in Tokyo. "Ah guess," Rogue said.  
  
~* In The Danger Room (when they got home from school.)*~  
  
"Scott you and Kurt are sparing pairs. Half-pint you and Evan. Amara, you and Jubs. Rhyne, you can go with Jamie. Tabby you are with Wanda. I want Jean and Rogue together, so that means that Lita, you can just watch for now," Logan said. "Go! Now!"  
  
Everyone did as they were told but were soon interrupted by a flying object, namely Rogue, obstructing their progress. Jean had jus thrown her across the room using her telekinetic power. "Sorry Kurt," Rogue said as he landed on him. "Can Ah borrow a little bit of ya?" she asked removing her glove. "Uh sure, just not to much," he said a little worried. "Course not," she said touching him with only two fingers. Then * Bamf * she was next to Jean. "Hello," she said reaching out. Jean pushed her away with much more powers than she ment too. Rogue continued to come at her until one of Jean's surges threw her to the wall. Jean advanced on her with a somewhat evil glint in her eye. She was laughing slightly under her breath. "Jean stop," Logan said, but Jean continued her advance on Rogue. She used her Telekinesis to lift Rogue up in the air and slammed her into the wall. She did this about two times before someone called out, "Jean stop!" This was not a request as it had been with Logan, this was a demand. Everyone turned behind them. Lita was standing there, but she did not look like the Lita as they knew her. Her eyes were glittering with tiny bolts of electricity. Her hair was alight with the same tiny bolts. "Put her down now!" Jean was still not listening, she had managed to slam Rogue into the wall three more times. "Jean," Lita said as lightning collected in her hand. "Put her down!" Lita emphasized her point by throwing a small hand full of lightning. This seemed to bring Jean back to her senses some because she stopped herself from throwing Rogue into the wall again, but still had her suspended in midair. "Put her down!" This time Lita did not just throw a small bit of lightning, she threw a full bolt, which hit Jean in the back causing her to lose her grip on Rogue who dropped a few feet to the ground. Scott ran over to Jean, picked her up, and carried her to the med bay. Lita walked over to Rogue, lifted her, and with Wanda's help, carried her to the med bay.  
  
When they got there Lita said "thanks a lot Scott for your help." "Um. Uh." Scott stuttered. "Don't even say a word," Wanda said glaring at him.  
  
-Lita I need to have a word with you. Will you please come back into the danger room. Logan, Ororo and I are waiting for you here.-  
  
"Oh no," Lita said holding her forehead. "What is it?" Wanda asked in concern. "The professor wants to talk to me," Lita replied. "I don't think it should be bad. I am really happy that you have powers. I was wondering why the professor wanted you to stay here. I mean. um. I am happy you are here but it was just weird that you didn't have powers and you were here." "Yeah you're tellin me. I didn't know that I." she trailed off and said, "Well I better to go now." Lita walked towards the door.  
  
"Yes professor?" Lita asked as she stepped through the door. "Lita please come in. I wanted to ask you if you knew that you had these powers," the professor said. "Yes I knew. But I didn't think that I could use them out of transformation." "Transformation?" Logan asked. "Yeah. Watch," Lita said. She drew a small green pen with Jupiter's planetary sign on it. Logan, Ororo and Charles watched as Lita shyly raised the pen in the air and said, "Jupiter Power!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hey I hope you liked it. Thanks for reviewing. I would like to respond to my reviews now.  
  
Buffyangelus- happy you like the story. I loved writing the Rogue and Kitty fight. I just thought I should make a fic in which Jean isn't perfect.  
  
DemondBlade- So you liked it then? I hope so.  
  
The Youkia Nightmare- I updated. Hope that this will hold your gun away from me for a while at least. 


	3. Round 2 Ready, Fight

Lita transformed in the usual way, but her uniform was most unusual. Her skirt had continued to grow until it was down to her ankles were it formed pants and then darkened to a deep forest green. Her body suit thickened to match the material of her pants and darkened to black. Her gloves shortened to the length of Rogue's and the fingers disappeared at the 2nd knuckle, and also darkened to black. Her bows disappeared and were replaced by a pink X where they were. Her tiara was nowhere to be seen and was instead replaced by the glowing symbol of Jupiter that showed her to be Sailor Jupiter to the other scouts.  
  
When she finished transforming Lita looked down at her new uniform and blinked in confusion.  
  
" Um. Professor? I don't get it. I don't normally look like this when I transform," Lita said sitting in a chair in front of Charles.  
  
"I don't know either. I believe that it might be due to your subconscious knowing that you are no longer what you used to be. What were you called?"  
  
"Sailor Jupiter. I was part of the sailor scouts. Oh man are they gonna flip when they hear that I ain't able to change into Sailor Jupiter again."  
  
"I don't know if this change is permanent or not, but for the time being I don't think that we can call you Sailor Jupiter. How does Shock sit with you?" Charles asked wheeling over to sit next to her.  
  
"I guess it's alright. But why would I need a new name?" Lita asked confused.  
  
"Well as I am sure that you have guessed by now, you seem to be able to use your powers out of your transformation, as you called it. I am sure that now you see that this is a mutation of your X gene. I was hoping that you realized that I wanted you to join the X-Men."  
  
"You mean another team with a different set of rules?"  
  
"Yes, if you want to look at it that way," Professor X said.  
  
"You know, Static, you don't have to join," Logan said from his corner of the room where he and Ororo had sat, silently, watching the whole show.  
  
"What did you call me?" Lita asked turning to look at Logan quizzically.  
  
"Logan often gives nick-names to students," Ororo commented. "Kitty for example is known as half-pint, Evan is porcupine, though that name seems to have been adopted by most of the students."  
  
"Oh. Well I guess that means that I really cant talk my way out of Danger Room training now huh?" Lita asked smiling.  
  
"Nope. Sorry kid. If you are part of the team then you gotta train with the team," Logan said.  
  
"Well then where do I sign up?" Lita asked cheerfully. "I mean look at the bright side. I don't have to carry my uniform in my backpack like everyone else."  
  
"I guess you are right. Well why don't you go and join the other students. I'm sure you have homework," Ororo said as she walked towards the study door.  
  
"Yeah. Alright. Well thanks professor. I guess I do fit in here better than I thought."  
  
Lita stood up and made her way to the door as well and was stopped by a hand that settled onto her shoulder. She turned to look at Ororo who was smiling.  
  
"Do you plan to go out there like that?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Oops," Lita said a she looked down at her uniform and blushed. "Guess I better untransform." (We don't know what it is really called so this is what we are calling it.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lita made her way to the reck room where she met up with the rest of the students. All eyes turned to look at her when she entered.  
  
"So like what did the prof. want?" Kitty asked her when she sat on the couch.  
  
"I'm part of the team," Lita replied nonchalantly as she opened her Spanish book and began the homework assignment.  
  
Wrong thing to say if you want to get something done and you live at the institute. Within a matter of one minute Lita had been bombarded with questions ranging from "Since when" to "So what are your powers then?" She answered each of the questions in turn then asked one of her own.  
  
"Guys! Can I get my homework done first? You can ask me all the questions you want after that. I promise."  
  
She was relieved when everyone nodded, and a few even said that they too need to finish homework.  
  
When everyone had finished with their assignments, the students talked more about Lita's powers and how they couldn't wait to see her in action again. Jean and Scott left the room when the conversation started up again. Jean still didn't forgive Lita for frying her in the Danger Room session.  
  
"Well I know one person that I don't want to meet alone in a dark alley," Lita commented after Jean left. This earned hysterical laughter from everyone in the room.  
  
"Oh my Gawd ya'll. It's 1:00 in the mornin'. We really should turn in," Rogue said while wiping her eyes, which had been streaming tears from laughing so hard.  
  
"She's right," Lita said standing up.  
  
Most agreed, and all left the reck room quietly, hoping not to awaken any of the teachers who were already asleep. Everyone made it to his or her own rooms just in time. A second later Logan walked down the hall on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Pheew. That was close," Tabby said flopping onto her bed.  
  
The others agreed, and within moments were fast asleep. None even bothering to change into the sleep attire.  
  
When the girls woke up the next morning each of them rushed to be the first to shower. Lita made it first and closed the door in the others faces. The rest of them grumbled and went back into their room waiting for Lita to get out. She reentered the room around 15 minutes later and there was yet another race for the bathroom. This time Wanda was prepared and was waiting in the doorway. When Lita walked in Wanda threatened to hex anyone who tried to get into the bathroom. So naturally everyone kept clear of her way. Unlike Lita, Wanda only took 5 minutes to shower, and was towel drying her hair when she entered the room. Tabby tossed a few bombs behind her and ran for it. That left Rogue to complain at the door while she waited for her turn in the shower.  
  
"Tabitha! Ya better hurry up in there or ya're going to be in some serious trouble!" she shouted through the door.  
  
"Chill out Rogue. I'm almost done," Tabby yelled back as she turned off the shower.  
  
When Tabby came out Rogue was just about to walk in when Kitty phased through her and the door, then closed the door behind her.  
  
"Kitty git out of there! Ah'm gonna kick your." but her last words were lost by a scream from Kitty as she was chucked out of the bathroom by a very pissed looking Rogue.  
  
"Touchy," Kitty said as she walked back towards her room.  
  
The rest of the morning seemed pretty boring in comparison to the bathroom fight. It wasn't until it was time to leave that there was even any more action. Scott yelled for everyone to load up so they could head off for school. Kurt, Jean, Kitty, and Evan jumped into his car as he started it up.  
  
"Oh sure! Leave us here! We will find another way to school!" Tabby screamed at Scott.  
  
"So we are gonna get there how?" Lita asked.  
  
"Weh could ask Logan ta give us a ride," Rogue said going back into the house.  
  
A few minutes later the girls were climbing into the X-van (not the most fashionable was to get to school we'll admit but it's a way there right?) and were on their way to school. School was very uneventful and by the end of the day everyone was extremely happy that it was Friday.  
  
"I like totally am so happy that schools out. I had a test in Geometry and Chemistry," Kitty said to Jean as they walked to Scott's car.  
  
What they saw infuriated both of them. Rogue, Tabby, Lita, and Wanda were sitting in the car waiting for Scott, who was on his way to his car looking very confused.  
  
"Is there a reason why you are in our ride?" Jean asked walking over to Scott's car.  
  
"Yeah, we are getting a ride home. It seems like catching a ride with Scott is on a first-come-first-serve type deal. So call Badger," Tabby replied.  
  
"Hey, vhat's going on?" Kurt asked seeing that his ride home was booked solid.  
  
"We're like walking. That's what," Kitty replied annoyed.  
  
The girls talked about how terrible school was that day and what they planned to do that weekend. Finally Scott got tired of listening to their pointless jabbering and turned up the radio. Brittany Spears blasted through the speakers. The girls quickly quieted and stayed silent the whole way home. Scott smiled to himself as he jammed out.  
  
"Gawd! That was torture. Ah vote we git a ride with Logan from now on. At least he doesn't listen to that crap," Rogue said when they climbed out of Scott's car.  
  
"Yeah no kidding," Wanda said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~* Later that day during danger room practice *~  
  
"Lets see how you all do against Shock. You all need to get familiar with her powers anyways," Logan said to the whole team (X-Men and New Recruits).  
  
"Fine. I'll go first," Kurt said.  
  
"Hold on. Lo. I mean Wolverine don't you think that I should change?" Lita asked looking down at her street clothes.  
  
"Good Idea Static."  
  
"I though it was Shock," Rahne whispered to Jamie.  
  
"It is, that's just what he calls me," Lita said pulling out her pen.  
  
She transformed and stood waiting for everyone to quit staring. When the rest of the team finally snapped out of it Kurt asked if she was ready to start. Lita nodded and smiled, filling her hands with lightning bolts.  
  
"Wait. Shock, don't hurt them too bad. I don't want are whole team in the med bay," Logan said to Lita.  
  
"Yeah I know. Don't worry I wont," she replied as she readied herself for Kurt's attack.  
  
With a grin Kurt 'ported above Lita and attempted to land on her. Her scenes, being highly developed because of her time with the scouts, picked up on him and threw a lightning filled hand into the air, catching Kurt in the stomach. He looked dazed and dropped onto the floor.  
  
"Gee Kurt. Are you alright?" Lita asked looking concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright," he said sitting up. "Ah man. I lost didn't' I Wolverine?"  
  
"Yup. Elf, move. Who wants to go next?"  
  
"I will," Scott said. 'I need an excuse to beat up on her,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Go then."  
  
Scott shot at Lita with his optic blast, hitting her in the shoulder. She grabbed at her arm. Finding no blood from the blast she threw a small bolt at Scott. Not expecting her to be able to attack so soon it caught him by surprise and knocked his visor off.  
  
"Oh. Scott. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," Lita said picking up the visor and handing it to him.  
  
Everyone, except Rogue, Tabby, Wanda and Kitty took on Lita in small, mock battles hoping that one of them would be able to get the best of her. But each came up short, apparently thinking that she was not ready for 'their best'. Everyone ended up a little shocked one way or another by the end of their fight. At last it was Jean's turn to fight Lita.  
  
"Uh Oh," Tabby said.  
  
"Rematch between those two. This can't be good," Wanda said not looking away.  
  
"This should so totally be interesting," Kitty said, popping up next to the three.  
  
Rogue stayed quiet. She intently watched as the battle between Jean and Lita began.  
  
Jean stepped forward. Lita did so also. At first it seamed that the battle was just going to be a stare down until Jean slowly raised her hands in front of her. Lita slowly followed the hands, rising a little off the ground. Realizing what was going on she threw a small bolt at Jean, which she deflected with her psysheild (you know that stupid little bubble thing she makes). Finding that it didn't work Lita crossed her arms in front of her body and yelled "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" Jean was hit by the lightning just as she threw Lita onto the wall where she hit her head on one of the laser guns that stuck out of the wall for training. Both of the girls ended up unconscious.  
  
Lita woke up in the med bay later to find herself looking strait into the glaring white lights overhead.  
  
"Ah!" she yelled as she covered her sensitive eyes.  
  
"Lita what's wrong?"  
  
"Bright!"  
  
"Oh. Like sorry."  
  
"Kitty, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Lita, your family. I know you don't like me much but you're like totally family."  
  
"Kitty. I like you. How could I not? You're my only family here. We are just different," Lita said sitting up in the bed and smiling at her cousin. "You would get along with my friend Mina really well."  
  
"So like you don't hate me?"  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
Kitty and Lita sat in the med bay talking for over an hour before Professor X came in to check on Lita.  
  
"Well I see that you two are getting along much better than before," Professor X stated as he wheeled over so sit next to Lita. "I am also glad to see that you are awake Lita. You have been unconscious for a full day now."  
  
"I have?" Lita asked dazed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can I go now though? I am well past my beauty sleep quota for the month."  
  
"I believe so," prof. answered. "Mr. McCoy said that you just hit your head but that it didn't cause any permanent damage."  
  
"Thanks professor. I don't wanna miss any more of my weekend."  
  
With those last words spoken Lita jumped out of the bed and began her search for her clothes. Smiling, Kitty handed the missing objects to their owner, who gratefully took them and went behind the screen to change.  
  
When Lita had finished getting ready she immerged wearing a pretty red shirt and a cute short black skirt. Looking at the outfit Kitty smiled.  
  
"You look nice."  
  
"Thank you, but these weren't the clothes I came in."  
  
"No, but I like found them in the back of you closet figured that they might as well like get some wear in before the moths totally eat them."  
  
"Thanks Kitty. Hey well I'm gonna go. I want to call my friends. See you later professor, Kitty," Lita said walking out of the med bay towards the reck room.  
  
Lita called Serena who had the rest of the girls at her house. They talked about how things were going at their own houses. Lita told them about finding out that she was now considered a mutant.  
  
"Really?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah. I can use my powers out of transformation."  
  
"Wow! How did you figure that out?" Mina practically screamed into the phone.  
  
"Well one of my other friends was in trouble and without thinking I used them."  
  
"Wow. That's really cool," Reye said.  
  
"There is something else."  
  
"What?" Serena questioned.  
  
"I don't know if I can change into Sailor Jupiter."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"Guys don't yell. I don't know what happened. I tried but I changed into a different uniform."  
  
"Oh. Wow," Ami said shocked.  
  
"Lita does that mean you aren't part of the Sailor Scouts anymore?"  
  
"I don't know Serena," Lita replied sadly. "I hope not."  
  
The five girls discussed this news for about an hour until Lita said, "Guys I really need to go. I have training in 15 minutes. I need to go get ready. Call me if you kick any more Negabutt alright?!" Lita said.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye guys. I miss you all."  
  
Wiping her eyes, Lita made her way back to her room. When she got there she laid on her back. As she stared at the ceiling she thought about what it was like to be a Sailor Scout and what it was going to be like to be an X-Man.  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"Yeah? Oh hey Wanda."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I just miss my friends."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hey lets go do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Lets go see a movie with the rest of the girls."  
  
"Alright. Which movie do you want to see Lita?"  
  
"I don't care. Lets just get to the movie theater and decide there."  
  
Twenty minutes later all of the X people, minus the usual Jean and Scott, were climbing onto and into all the means of transportation available to them, (except the X jet. And that helicopter thing from 'The Cauldron II' Think we forgot?) and were on their way to the movies.  
  
*~*~*After the Movie*~*~*  
  
"That was just what I needed!" Bobby said as he exited the theater.  
  
"Yeah! Good idea Lita," Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks guys," Lita replied, smiling. "I needed this too."  
  
Climbing into the vehicles all the students made their home. When all the cars pulled into the institute driveway the kids clambered out. Ray suggested that they have a video game competition. Everyone eagerly agreed and the war was on. It turned out that Rahne was the video game junkie of the world and everyone gave up. While everyone was sitting around talking a pillow flew into Jamie's face, causing about three more Jamies to appear. The pillows also tripled and soon Sam, Lita, Tabby, and Kitty each found themselves breathing pillows. Thus began the great pillow fight. His lasted much longer than the video games. About an hour later Jamie snuck out of the rec. room and headed to his own room. Soon after him Jubilee and Amara went to the room they shared. Next left Sam, Ray, and Roberto left for their own rooms. Evan and Kurt 'ported to their bedroom fifteen minutes later. Rahne left for her room as well. Bobby crawled out of the room and quietly thanked Logan for putting him on the 1st floor. Kitty told everyone that she needed to go to sleep because she had to write a paper the next day. That left only the four roommates.  
  
"Guys. We really should go to bed. Its 4 in the morning and you know that Logan is going to give us extra long danger room sessions just because we made him take us to the movies tonight," Lita said.  
  
"Yeah Ah know," Rogue grumbled.  
  
"Lets go to bed then," Tabby said in a voice that was not her usual energetic one.  
  
"Yeah," Wanda said already standing in the doorway that led to the foyer.  
  
The girls slowly crept up the stairs so they didn't wake anyone. When they made it into their bedroom they changed into the pajamas and flopped (*A/N* sorry we like this word. Is it even a word?) into bed, turned out the lights, and fell asleep instantly.  
  
*A/N muhaaa!!* *In deep Game show host voice* And now it's time for your favorite part of the Fic. REEEVVVIEEEWWWW RREEEEPPPLIIIIEEESSS!!!!  
  
Tigeress Moon: Glad you like it and here's more!  
  
Yumiko: It's supposed to be interesting, would you read it if it wasn't? ^_^^_^  
  
X-Girl4: nice to know you think it's a great story! sorry it's all my fault it took so long I was a poke butt and didn't write chpt.3 like I was suppose to Mysfit had to *grins sheepishly*  
  
Thanks Guys for reading if you want e-mails for new chapters let us know and I'll send 'em to yas. 


End file.
